


stay (dont go please)

by xoxonct



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dysfunctional Family, M/M, Mark is an angel, Romance, cai xukun of idol producer would make a cute baby lol, jeno hurts renjun a lot, jeno is an asshole, renjun is sucha precious angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxonct/pseuds/xoxonct
Summary: renjun left everything for jeno even his own dreamsbut he was happythings were not perfect but renjun was happybut for jeno...it wasnt enough





	stay (dont go please)

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry for hurting renjun again im so sorry yall

“j-jeno….please don’t leave us alone…..” renjun cried his eyes out with his 4 year old son clinging to him, crying as well as they watch a man took off his clothes from their wardrobe to his big suitcase, not even looking at them, renjun cant control himself anymore around his son, he just cried watching helplessly as the love of his life for 20 years is taking his possessions, leaving him, his son, leaving them “I’m not jaemin but I love you jeno”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Renjun could not believe jeno would become like this, renjun gave him everything, he even gave up his dreams to built a life with him, he gave him his love, care and his life for 20 years straight, after getting married, they had a wonderful boy, which they named xukun, living as a happy family in their apartment but…..jeno eventually got bored of his life with renjun and then fell out of love when he met jaemin? Of course, jaemin has things that renjun cant have, a youthful life, sex, fun and thrill that any normal human being would yearn for and renjun knew he could never have that again but he didn’t care, renjun was so happy so happy with his life with his family even though they live in a small apartment, food and money were limited but he was so happy having a life with jeno with his adorable son xukun but…..guessed that life wasn’t enough for jeno.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Jeno please what about xukun what about our son? your son?” he gripped jeno’s arm weakly, he still tried to hold on as jeno tries to walk out the bedroom and out the door and…out of their life. “jeno………..please don’t go…..don’t leave us alone….I’m sorry I can’t be jaemin….I’m sorry I have nothing to offer you but my love…….please don’t go…..I can’t offer you things jaemin did but..Jeno…we need you…xukun needs you……I need you…” he cried as he pleads and pleads, desperate and heartbroken “jeno…..even if you don’t love me anymore……..just for xukun…please stay for the sake of xukun jeno…don’t leave xukun………don’t leave me please……..…….” He holds on to jeno’s arm desperately, jeno in turn didn’t even look at them, he brushed renjun’s hand off his arm rudely and pushed renjun out of his way of the door, knowing fully well that little xukun was watching him but he didn’t care. He took off his wedding ring and threw it right at renjun’s face! And said “I will send a lawyer over for the divorce process and don’t. Block. My. Way” and then he walked out the door, out of their life; renjun fell to his knees tears flowing down his face as he sat helplessly watching jeno leaving him. A tiny hand shook his shoulder lightly, renjun wiped his tears quickly as he faced his son, xukun’s big eyes were filled with tears as he watched his mother cry, making him feel like crying too and he also unfortunately….witnessed his father walking away..leaving them forever “papa is leaving us right mama don’t worry xukunnie will take care of mama xukunnie will be strong…..xukunnie will never let mama cry…” renjun smiled at his son’s bravery and kissed his forehead lightly and later, he can’t help but hug his son tightly, treasuring his moment with the thing he has in life, his little xukun…  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Fin?  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Uh nope……renjun is too precious to have a bad ending.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“xukun!!!!!” renjun ran around at the large park looking for his son, they went to the park that to spend some time together and when renjun looked away from his son for a minute, he was gone, he searched and searched for hours, but to no avail, oh no, he can’t lose xukun too, after jeno…not xukun..Please god….not his xukun too…….not his only……..”Xukun?” he saw a little boy wearing red shirt the same color and design as xukun and as he got closer, it was xukun! Thank god and who was there with him? He didn’t care, he ran towards his son and when xukun saw his mother running towards, the 6 year old screamed “mama!!!!” “Xukun!! Sweetheart come here! I was so worried about you” he hugged his son tightly “where did you go? What happened? Are you hurt?” he scanned his son’s face and clothes and arms for any signs of accidental injuries “I’m okay mama but my little aero plane is broken…….” Xukun’s voice began to quiver at the loss of his favorite toy and his eyes watered renjun smiled “I will buy you two aero planes if you promise to never wander off without me again” at that xukun’s eyes lit and shout a “YES THANK YOU MAMA” xukun then hugged his mom tightly and renjun sighed in bliss, content that xukun was okay and that…..he wasn’t taken away.   
“You haven’t changed a bit renjun”   
Oh no. that voice……..could it be………….  
.  
.  
..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
..  
.  
“Mark hyung?”   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

.  
.  
.  
.  
The person who had loved him since they were kids, his best friend since he was 4, was here! When they turn 17 marks professed his feelings to renjun but renjun having jeno already rejected him leaving mark heartbroken and due to this, their friendship was broken and after graduation, mark, heartbroken and hurt, decided to go back to Canada and they cut off of each other completely.

“hyung what are you doing here?” “I went to visit some relatives I guess you still live here in Seoul, I heard about you and jeno through taeyong hyung, I’m so sorry” renjun shook his head no “its cool hyung I’m already over it plus I have my little boy he looked over at his son sitting on a swing pushing himself, he feels so happy and safe that xukun is still here, then a wind blew and leaves blew over their faces, renjun rubbed his face from the impact of dust on his face and turn to look at mark again, mark was staring at him, like he did when they were young, he had the same look that he had the night he confessed to renjun, the same love and adoration from his eyes, mark pulls a small leaf that gets stuck on renjun’s hair lingering his hand bit when he plucked the leaf, renjun stood frozen at the warm gesture “you’re still so beautiful injun” mark sighs at the beautiful face of renjun that hasn’t aged a bit even after all these years, he is still so breathtaking so precious, so small so angelic God..He is still so in love with him and then he recomposed himself “so...can we grab some coffee and catch up?” he waits with anticipation for renjun’s answer.  
.  
.  
.  
renjun was amazed, beyond words, even after he broke mark’s heart and his friendship too, he is still here looking at him with those love in his eyes, his best friend who was still in love with him even after. All these years……maybe it could be the start of something new…it could be.  
“Sure” he smiled and mark smiled at him too, and renjun felt something warm in his chest he hasnt felt for a long long time, yep this definitely is the start of something new.  
.  
.  
.  
Fin (really!)

**Author's Note:**

> i think cai xukun of idol producer is cute af lol so i decided to write about him lol the ending tho im so sorry if i did too many injustice to renjun at least i tried to make things right lol thank you for reading this story


End file.
